El Mañana: Tomorrow Comes Today
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: [2D x Noodle] My first Gorillaz fic. The story of Noodle's death told through the video's POV's instead of the Gorillaz 'Real Life'. Kinda short, not my best work but still ok.


El Mañana: Tomorrow Comes Today

**Disclaimer!: If I owned Gorillaz what I found out really did happen would've never happened. I found out Noodle wasn't killed in El Manana but by that demon boy with the Satanist Cross on his head. Also, something about Murdoc not finding the combination.  
Warning: Implied death, age difference, and extreme angst. The Fic based off Feel Good Inc and El Mañana video. Told from 2D's Point of View. I'll right out his accent every**

Her windmill passed us by once every year. It was all he had to look forward to. It why he spent so much time near the window… Russell and Murdoc made sure only he got to sit there, especially when that day came.

The first time he had seen her, she was about ten years old. She was small, cute, and innocent looking, sitting on the edge of the island, playing her guitar. She had looked over and saw him sprawled against the window and giggled at how silly he looked, waving. He felt a little embarrassed getting caught with his face shoved against a window but smiled his gap-toothed smile back, waving his scrawny hand back. He watched in surprised as she ran to the back of the island just to see him longer it seemed. He was hopping up and down waving, seeing to try and get him to hear something.

He knew he'd get into serious trouble with the leader De La Soul but knew he had to hear her. He lifted his stool and smashed it through the window. It was faint but he was able to interpret, "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Nudaru! Watashi was Nudaru desu!!!" 2D blinked. "Wot???" he cried back. She was Chinese?

"That's Japanese. Means, 'Hello my name is Nudaru.'" An old man drinking whiskey among the million of other drunken figures said.

The blue-haired putz blinked then ran back to the window as soon as he could. "Cone-ee-chee-waah! WATESHI WAH 2D!!!"

The chipper little guitarist jumped up and down more. "2D-kun!!! Ja neee!"

"Uhm, bye to you too Nuda… second t'ought can I jos' call you Noodle??"

"Sayonaraaa!"

Even he knew what that meant. 'Ah well… she'll be back.'

-o-

The last time Noodle, a name she had decided to keep instead of Nudaru, had passed Feel Good Inc… her hair was purple instead of black and she had been thirteen. She was playing her guitar from 2D and the former vocalist before getting trapped in the Inc, convinced his friends to play for her too. Murdoc played don his bass with the women caressing him while Russell solemnly played the drums. 2d sang into his megaphone and Noodle played her guitar. They would've made a great band if only the situations had been different.

It seemed to make her happy. The song seemed to have a part made just for her. Well… she hoped her was her and 2D… _'Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride, it is ticking faaaaalling down. Love FOREVER LOVE IS FREE LET'S TURN FOREVER – YOU AND ME. Windmill, windmill for the land is everybody iiiiin?'_ The rest of the song was more on life at the Inc… and below it. Even De La Soul had contributed to the gift.

2D smiled sadly as the windmill left finally still singing and hoping somehow Noodle could hear him. _'Feel Good…'_ He faded back into the darkness, returning to his original spot, hanging his head tiredly, sadly as his buddies continued. He only hoped that Noodle got his song's message without Russell and Murdoc catching it as well. By the sounds of it she was only half his age after all.

-o-

Years went by and Noodle's island never again passed by Feel good Inc. He had vaguely noticed a pair of fighter helicopters passing the Inc after the island and began to assume the worse. He one day asked De La Soul, the only two still in touch with the world below, of they knew anything about Noodle's disappearance finally. They reluctantly showed him a piece of news from a few years back on their screen.

'**WINDMILL ISLAND SHOT DOWN BY UNIDENTIFIED FIGHTER HELICOPTERS, 13 YEAR OLD CHILD FOUND DEAD IN DEBREE'**

That was too much, more than enough for him. He didn't want to hear anymore, running away back to his stool by the window to cry. It was the closest he had to a room. Russell and Murdoc watched sadly as their friend broke down as God's speed. The Satanist sighed, taking out his cigarette and putting it out. She never liked it when she saw him or the others smoking. "Man, poor D. He loved that girl, didn' 'e?"

"Mo' than you'll eva know…" came his voice, muffled in his arms.

Murdoc leaned up against the wall hanging his head. Russell sitting close by, thinking now about how it was for him when Del died. He couldn't even think about how it felt to loose someone who dug that deep with so little though… that Noodle must've really been one special girl.

To 2D she still was. That would never change.


End file.
